Heat
by The Token
Summary: The flames of desire can easily be passed on to whom you touch. ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Heat

* * *

Yami didn't know exactly what was going on with him but the longer he thought about it the tighter his pants got. He sat pulling the white white-beater as far as he could from his drenched body. His sweat pants had been the worse idea since his thighs now felt like encased heaters. His hair was clinging to his neck and ears. He licked his dry lips and tried his best to look away from what exactly was getting him so hot and bothered. But it was hard to with how rare the sight was.

"Can you believe this heat Atem?"

Isis Ishtar was wearing shorts. Yes, not a skirt, skort or pants but shorts. But not just any shorts. Oh no, that was too easy. These shorts were denim—dark blue and cut especially for those with a hip to waist ratio that she sported. Oh that ratio. He chewed on his bottom lip as he eyed the small waist that blossomed out into hips and ass. Not booty, butt or bottom but ASS. Right now Yami was putting his usually romantic and gentlemen ways away. He just wanted to objectify her and those shorts were helping greatly with the task. The bottoms of the shorts gripped her thighs but not too tightly, just right. The way the flesh dimpled slightly from the fabric made his tongue take a few laps around his mouth.

"I cannot believe our A/C unit would choose to malfunction during this time. But there have been many other accounts of the same problem for many others in the city."

Isis Ishtar was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt. Not a tank-top, T-shirt or long-sleeved shirt. He had no idea she even owned one. If he had of, he would have used gentle encouragement for her to wear it but today, today was the day that the gods smiled upon him and offered this gift; such a nicely wrapped gift at that. He knew it had a built-in bra but it was doing a very poor job of keeping anything from jiggling or showing just the right amount of cleavage. The green top looked wonderfully cheap and if it was, that meant it could easily be torn.

"I cannot believe we have to wait until Monday to get it fixed. But it makes sense; quite a few people are probably before us needing their's fixed as well. I suppose it's easier for us to wait than others, hm?"

Before he could stop himself, his mouth hung open in a desperate gasp as she threaded her fingers through her long untamed hair and lifted it high; offering her neck a moment of air as well as her back. Yami groaned at how easily he could make out the lines of her body and his eyes glossed over. He slouched further into a position that better served his plight. He leaned back against the pillows that surrounded his head and shoulders. Propping one leg up, he bent it at the knee and left the other extended before him. The propped leg swung back and forth akin to a cat's tail. He threaded his fingers together and placed them behind his head to better support his swimming head.

"Did you need any water _farAon_?"

Suddenly he wanted to hang his tongue out and actually pant. Isis bent over at a ninety degree angle and went to digging around a drawer below her waist level. Those shorts did their job and continued gripping her thighs so that he wasn't gifted with a sight of any type of cheek. He flapped his bent arms in frustration, but further tortured himself by roving his eyes along her sweat kissed legs. He just wanted to lick the perspiration gathered there and any other places on her body it had collected. She slowly stood back up right and rested her hands against her lower-back in a contemplative manner.

"Have you seen my—"

"_Isis_..."

Slowly she turned around and viewed Yami strewn across the bed in quite the position. His face flushed with his mouth gently pouted into pants. His crimson vision was almost black with how wide his pupils were blown, and the way the sweat had collected on his brow showed her the heat wasn't the only thing getting to him. "Atem..."

"_Come_ to me Isis..."

Something overtook her body and shivered as if the A/C had suddenly fixed itself. The way Yami beckoned her made her mind immediately shift into 'please' mode. It was almost as if he had this hold on her, that made her into nothing but an insatiable partner, which wanted nothing more than to _taste_ him.

She moved herself to the end of the bed and placed the palms of her hands against the comforter. Throwing her hair back she crawled on all fours and hovered over his legs. Not even asking what he wanted, she figuratively and literally took things into her own hands. She reached for the band of his sweat pants and slowly rolled them down. The hiss he released as his erection bobbed into the heat of the room compared nothing to the low deep groan, he cursed when her tongue lapped from base to tip.

"Mmm..." Yami purred as he unfolded his hands. His left hand buried almost rudely in her hair while the right took hold of his length. "You wish to have this?" He wrenched her head back and slapped it against her open mouth. "Tell me what you wish to do..." He cockily demanded.

Isis whined in a mix of arousal and embarrassment. Her eyes wanted to look away from his sexual glare of ownership, but she couldn't. Instead she breathed, "I want...I want it..."

"To do what with...?" He egged on now painting her face in a shine of pre-come. He trailed his appendage across her eyes and down the side of her face, before lazily rubbing it back and forth against her lips.

"I...I want to suck it...I want you...in my mouth..." She whimpered at being used as his personal canvas.

"Fuck..." he hissed at the admitted words. He wrenched her head back further and slid himself between those lips, just grazing her teeth against his foreskin. "Suck me woman."

Isis felt as both his hands buried further into her hair as she closed her lips around him. Minding her teeth, she worked her head back and forth in an intermediate fashion. She hallowed her cheeks with each drop of her head and when she pulled back up, her tongue lapped against the strong vein of the underside. She sat with just the head in her mouth and sucked hard, flicking her tongue in a pattern across the smooth skin before dipping it into the tip. She then lapped around the crown before slowly dropping her head back down.

Yami's head fell back against the pillows and he closed his eyes, moaning loudly and sluttily. "Fuck...suck me, suck me, suck me," he chanted suddenly coming unraveled. His left hand moved to the middle of her head and tangled deeper till his nails were scraping her scalp. His right arm flew up and rested across his forehead, shielding his watering eyes from the ceiling.

She moaned around her mouth full and reached a hand up kneading his balls in the palm of her hand. She moved her head up and down a bit more speedily, before allowing the appendage to fall from her lips all together. Working her hand up and down the hard piece of flesh, she dipped her head down and sucked on his inner thighs; occasionally licking over his balls and perineum. Soon her mouth was back engulfing him in that wet heat that made his legs tremble. Sloppy wet sucking noises met his ears, followed by the noise of her gagging slightly on his size.

He turned his head to the side and bit on the pillow as he whimpered a few words. Taking a deep stabilizing breath, he released it with an almost shout when her nails drug down his abs. "AH! Radmmit Isis...fuck..." He moaned as started thrusting up into her mouth.

She held the pulsating girth in her hand as it slipped from her mouth. "Atem...I want you to come down my throat...I need to taste you..."

Was she trying to kill him? "Fuck, fuck, fuck...shit Isis...RADAMMIT!" He growled as he sat up and grabbed her head, fucking the back of her throat harshly. The gagging noises and saliva that dribbled down her chin made him want to take a picture of the moment. But rather than that, he focused in on the whore between his thighs. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she moaned hungrily around him. "You fucking love it, don't you?" He rumbled from deep within his chest. "Oh shit!" Suddenly something inside him peaked so high, he fell back against the pillows whining and biting his knuckle. Suddenly her mouth was gone and she was holding the base. He roared in anger, not even able to open his eyes he was so worked up.

"_Atem_..." The way she said his name...

Suddenly his body seized into the air and he coming, HARD. He reached over and threw a pillow over his face, howling into the fabric. Rope after steaming rope of semen blasted from his tip and hit Isis tongue, before she placed just the tip inside and sucked. His hand smacked down onto her head and he pulled hard on her hair, sure he was going to pass out. When the tremors were just shivers, he tried to catch his breath and lazily drug the pillow from his mouth and nose. He didn't need the item blocking his ports for taking in oxygen. He felt the bed move down by his legs, but all he could do was huff and occasionally try not to tear the bed spread.

He felt her body weight shift and felt her at his chest. Lazily he opened his bleary eyes and found her, naked, straddling his neck. "Return the favor _farAon_." Isis pressed her pelvis into his face and grabbed a handful of his hair, craning his neck forward.

He moaned at the demand and extended his tongue lapping at her drenched seam. His lips kissed around the area and she mewled softly before his tongue wiggled between her lips. His lips pressed against the soft skin and he sucked, twisting his tongue around. He scooted down the bed slightly so that his head rested comfortably between her thighs. He shook his head back and forth allowing his tongue to flick swiftly against her nub. Then he was sloppily cleaning the juices from her inner thighs, before back to the source of the moisture. He reached his right hand around her thigh and used his thumb to rub that bump, while his tongue and lips sloppily smacked against her apex.

Isis shook so hard she had to reach forward and brace her hands to the top of the headboard. She spread her legs impossibly wider without smothering him and threw her head back whining. "Aaaateeemmm..."

He opened his mouth wider and smacked against her wet lips. Still occupying her sex with his vigorously working thumb, he placed his left hand's middle finger into his mouth. He slipped it out and wrapped that arm around her thigh. Gently he slid that finger into her and he heard her head thud against the headboard. He worked the long digit painstakingly slow in and out of her, while he replaced his thumb with his tongue. He lapped across that bundle of nerves before bringing it into his mouth and sucking; twirling his tongue around it. He turned to the side and bit her inner thigh and it shook in his mouth, before it returned to that needy nub.

The headboard was now the only reason Isis was still even up. She threw her head back and sobbed as he body shook. It felt like liquid fire was on Yami's tongue and it was seeping into her; crawling up her stomach and exploding from her midsection throughout her body. It felt so good it almost hurt. Shakily she took her hands and rested them in her hair, slowly working her lower body back and forth over that naughty mouth.

"Atem...make me come...please..." She couldn't take much more. She felt like she was going to implode or pass out.

He growled at the demand and prepared to fulfill it. He removed his hands from her sex and gripped her thighs with his hands. He squeezed tight as he thoroughly ate her out. Not portion of her went untried and he found his mouth slicked with her essence and his saliva. He was getting sloppier and sloppier, but he had learned that was what she liked. Just how he loved the sound of her gagging, she lost her mind to him smacking on her nether regions. He squeezed her thighs and dug his nails in, dragging them back and out against her bottom. He massaged the flesh of her bottom and her voice grew in pitch until she made a noise between a choke and moan and collapsed against the headboard. Suddenly his tongue was drenched in sweet nectar and his tongue went to cleaning her up.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to move especially with his tongue working a now hypersensitive area. Closing her eyes, she hummed contently at the buzzing across her nerves and licked her lips in blissful satisfaction. She felt warm hands against her waist and the gently guided her onto the bed. She laid back, eyes closed, taking in the moment. She could still taste him on her tongue and oddly the taste added to her orgasmic haze. "Atem..."

"Mmm..." He removed the remainder of his clothing and crawled on top of her, loving the sensation of warm skin against his. "_TaAm_..." Leaning forward he shoved his tongue in her mouth and he gladly welcomed hers.

The kissed smacked against their lips, as their wet muscles shared each person's unique taste in a wet show of debauchery. Yami loved the way they tasted together and Isis would never admit she got chills from the dirty kiss. Languidly they explored one another's mouth until she suddenly hooked a leg around him and pulled his pelvis against hers. She ground herself into him and he hissed between his teeth as he began to awaken. His hands trailed down her body and found her breast. Each hand grabbed a handful and he worked them around, before kissing down her neck. The tip of his tongue found her pert nipples and he flicked his tongue against each one, electing moans that went straight to his groin.

Abruptly Yami took Isis' foot to the chest and fell back perpendicular to the bed. She climbed off the bed and grabbed his ankles, pulling him to the bedside's edge. His feet were now on the floor and he propped himself up on his elbows, to watch her stand between his spread legs. She grabbed his half-hard length and worked her hand up and down until Yami was gripping the sheets and fully erect. Putting her back to him, she reached between herself and held him steady as she lowered herself on him. Both let out equal sounds of sexual appreciation until Yami was groaning deep within his chest and Isis was knocking the moans out of her body. Her hands sat on her knees, while she bounced her lower body hard against his pelvis.

Skin smacking skin was so loud it sounded like it should have hurt, but it was just the wondrous opposite. Her bottom was slapping into his pelvis, only adding to the sensation of the hard pull and ride of her efforts. His sweaty hands reached up and gripped her hips. He thrust up whenever she came down and this caused an almost frenzied pace. She could feel her feet losing purchase on the carpet with how hard he was thrusting into her. So she spun around slowly, making him whimper at the feeling of that tight wet heat flexing around him, and straddled him on the bed. She leaned forward gripping his wrist above his head and bounced on his lap with renewed force. She hung her head and moaned wantonly while he mumbled in a mix of Japanese and Arabic.

"Isis...AH...ride me...RA...ride me harder..." He scooted farther up on the bed so that only his feet hung over the edge.

Sitting up, she planted her feet upon the bed and leaned back, gripping his legs with both hands. Then she began to move and Isis did just what he asked. He was sure his appendage would snap in half, but he didn't care as he groaned and reached up harshly molesting her breast. She wailed in response and moaned his name so haphazardly, he was sure he should be blushing. This drove him to lifting his hips and snapping into her downward strokes. Isis couldn't take it anymore and fell forward into his chest whimpering. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into her, tearing the nastiest sounds from his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"More Atem..." She huffed hotly against his ear. Sweat was pouring off of them drenching the bedspread and her words felt stickier than the condition of the linen. "Take all of me...! Take me harder...! PLEASE!" She whined and he let loose an almost angry groan.

Yami manhandled Isis as he flipped them over. He then slid out of her and rolled her onto her belly. "Get on all fours," his impossibly deep voice purred. He stroked himself slowly as he watched her push herself up onto shaking arms. He grabbed her waist and thrust hard back into her.

"ATEM!" She cried as he set a rough pace that had the whole bed rocking. She hung her head getting the wind knocked out of her, as his pelvis caused her bottom to bounce with each hard snap of his hips. Then his hand was grabbing a bundle of her hair and wrenching her head back. She moaned deep in her throat at such a rough fucking.

He had planned on saying something to her, but the moment those wails grew louder at him pulling her hair, he immediately forgot the dirty words. He exchanged them for his mind shutting down to the absolute pleasure that tight, dripping vice that was around his length. "Shit!" He shouted as he threw his head back having to slow down. He was going to come if he took her at such a pace while focusing in on just how steaming hot she was. Lava coated him and the fires were starting to consume him.

Isis arms finally gave out and she face planted into the sheet and Yami fell forward due to his hold on her hair. She straightened her body out and with him still buried in her, he wrapped his arms around her torso, locking his palms against her shoulder. In long hard strokes, he slowly ground into her and she went from gasping to absolute tears.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-Atem!" She whined in a higher pitch than either of them was used to hearing. She buried her face into the sheet and dug her nails into the comforter. She sexily moved her body in a slow rotation as if he was hurting her, and the way she was sobbing would have made him believe he was, if he hadn't seen this behavior before. Whenever he took her hard and slow, she always became unraveled like pulling the thread of a cheap shirt.

"I...I...I caaaaaaan't...I...oh my RA ATEM!" She reached her arms up and gripped the edge of the bed for dear life, as she lifted her bottom slightly higher. He thrust back in to that slightly raised lower body and she almost screamed. The feel of that pulsing, thick organ harshly hitting every spot inside her that made her toes curl, combined with the way she could feel every inch as he pulled out, before anticipating that next stab made her want to crumble into nothing. Instead she buried her face back into the comforter and sobbed at her carnal desires being fulfilled.

Yami felt himself starting to lose it. This often happened whenever he reduced Isis to nothing but a quivering mass of submission. He was dangling on this thin rope between instinct and control. He tried not to deteriorate into nothing but when Isis head suddenly snapped up, head landing against his shoulder as her eyes rolled around her skull, it began to tatter. Her face was tear-stained and she begging for something that she couldn't even formulate into words. But instantly he knew what it was and in order to give it, he knew instinct had to take over. At least, that's how worn thin he was that he believed that was the only way.

He canted his hips forward and placed his head beside hers, as the building pace was making them both absolutely insane. His mouth hung open, his eyes were sluggishly open but he couldn't see anything. Her eyes were pinched closed and her bottom lip was hidden behind her teeth. Both of their heads fell forward and he balanced his atop of hers. Their bodies moved against one another in a hard erratic pace that no longer showed skill, but the absolute need to have pleasure. The room felt like it had caught fire; sweat rain heavily down off their bodies in large drops of salty release. A slick slide of body slithered along the sheets and all they could feel was one another. Yami felt Isis' nether region squeezing him so hard, he thrust harder and faster just to fight to hit deeper inside her. The deeper he hit the louder she sobbed. Soon she was wailing and surging beneath him, while he thrashed moaning pitifully at how good it was.

"Isis! SO GOOD! Need you! Oh my Ra need you! Need you so much!" He needed her to know just how hard this was for him as it was for her. He needed her to know just how badly he needed her.

"Take me, take me, take me, take me!" She chanted loudly into the bed spread; bunching it under her as she shook with impending orgasm.

He spotted a hand trying to reach under to rub herself there, but he grabbed her wrist. "NO," he growled completely gone by this point. "I'll make you come!"

"NOW! MAKE ME NOW! ATEM PLEASE NOW!" She nearly screamed as she shook underneath him in a show of sexual possession. Resting his sweaty forehead into the back of her head, he focused on her needs and tried his best not to come as he dug himself impossibly deeper inside her. He ground hard inside that impossible fire and gave a few staccato thrusts.

Suddenly Isis was grabbing the comforter and shoving it into her mouth as she screamed and tore the sheet underneath in her hands. She was coming, HARD. She lost complete control over her body and spasm violently underneath him. Liquid electricity shot up her back, across her shoulder blades, down her arms, deep within her finger tips before shooting back up and down her back. It then exploded down in her lower back, distributing the death by orgasm into her legs and into her feet. Toes curled so hard, they popped loudly before her feet extended on her own accord; her toe-nails drug into the comforter and she used the leverage to bounce herself up into him, absolutely drunk off the sensation and wanting all that she could have. Even if it felt like it would kill her.

The bottom slapping against his still working pelvis had Yami moaning wildly and keening. His right arm removed itself from under her and slapped down on the bed, as he braced himself for the quick build of fire below his belly-button. He felt himself about to topple over, so he used his other hand on the other side to keep balanced. He lowered his head and watched as he disappeared between those luscious cheeks to the wet treasure below and groaned as he picked up the pace. His legs spread wider, his hands gripped what was left of the sheets and his abdomen snaked into her. All he thought about was wetness, heat and the overwhelming lust he had for the woman beneath him. His pelvis smacked as hard as it could into her in a wet smack from the sweat and juices that he could feel dripping down his length. That coil in his pelvis was just about to snap and he collapsed on top of her humping her into oblivion.

"I-I-ISIS!"

The wind got knocked from his lungs to where he couldn't make a sound, but hang his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were fogged over in bright white and he felt his lower body shoot off the first few rounds of his orgasm. It almost hurt how hard his pelvis jerked against her as he released himself inside her. Molten lava shot from his appendage and scorched him up his pelvis to his chest. It further choked his breathing and he further tortured himself in pleasure by rocking into her. The added stimulation to his already hypersensitive area, had him whining as he gripped the body below him impossibly tight. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't taste or smell; all he could do was feel and the fires of utter carnal satisfaction burned through him in a forest fire of delight.

The bed finally stopped rocking and the two lie there; appearing dead off their own desires. After what felt like hours, Yami finally removed himself from Isis entrance with a wet pop and lie beside her on his back. She moved slightly at the feel of his warmth trickling down her thighs and it oddly left her in even better spirits than expected. She shifted around the bed and turned her head to face him, removing the spittle drenched torn sheets from her face.

"A...Atem?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm...?" Yami purred as he turned his head to look at her.

"What had you so worked up?"

"I..." He had to work hard to remember how he got to this point but when he did, he applauded himself. "Your shorts and shirt..."

"My clothes?"

"Mm."

"How so?"

"You never reveal so much skin. I was not even aware you owned a pair of...shorts..." He shivered pleasantly at the vision beforehand.

A cat-like grin slithered across her lips, "It seems subtle seduction does work."

Giving her a playful glare he rolled closer to her. "My dear innocent Isis planned for such a tryst? My, my..." He leaned in and kissed her jaw, snuggling her shoulder. "I welcome future advances..."

"Count on them."

* * *

PLEASE READ:

Soooooooooooo, where the hell did this come from?! I guess by this point you don't really care. LOL. I haven't written any one-shots in a while and my fingers have tried to write a Yami/Isis when I work on my stories. So I had to give in to this slutty Muse and scribble this out. I'm really pleased with this one—definitely one of my fave one-shots I've written to date.

I wanted you all to see a different side to Yami and Isis' sex life. I wanted a show of desperation and neediness, but above all, realism. Yami's a very passionate lover, while Isis is very giving and cooperative. In a relationship between them more comfortable in their sex life, I'd like to think sessions like these would happen. Hopefully you all agree.

Hope you all loved it!

Arabic Words:

FarAon – Pharaoh

TaAm – Taste

Review!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
